1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to irrigation, and more specifically to irrigation control.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is becoming increasingly important that irrigation controllers make efficient use of water. There have been several attempts to adjust the amount of water applied to landscape plant life based on weather conditions. Some attempts are based on mathematical models (known as evapotranspiration or ET) to determine plant watering requirements based on weather conditions. Attempts have been made to create solutions that approximate the results of the ET models by storing historical ET values which are adjusted using currently sensed temperature. However, the results are often questionable since weather is not always repeatable from year to year and factors other than temperature affect ET. Others have tried alternatives to the accepted ET models in an attempt to approximate the accepted ET models. These approaches again have unproven and uncertain results.